Change of destiny
by sariah Heiner
Summary: Kale happens to be the son of HItomi and Van ,he has to yonger brothers who are twins. who get jelous of him because he's the heir to the throne.Uh oh what will happen?!?
1. Default Chapter

Change of destiny  
Disclaimer I do not own anyone but Kale, Mathew, and Torin Kanzaki. Oh and rai. She  
belongs to herself ^.^ OH and she has her own story too. "The black dragon slayer." REALY GOOD I suggest you read it. She's working on a sequel to it too, YAY and it's partly my doing! BWAHAHA! Uhh.have fun? Dilandau  
and the dragon slayers. Heh NOT MINE just borrowing them for my sick pleasure do not sue? Or you could sue.you probably wouldn't get squat but  
you could if you wanted. It's all up to you. Heh.  
  
It seemed like an ordinary day in Japan but it was not a normal day, Kale Kanzaki was no ordinary child. Well that was if you would call a 17 year old, a child. What most people thought was very odd about kale was his eyes. The whites of his eyes were red and the colored part where it normally is blue, Brown, gray, and the normal colors were also red. The only normal thing about his was his hair! Which was Black. The elders' of their town of Asahi (1) thought there was some sort of demon locked inside his body but that was not all true. Kale was nothing like his fellow high school peers. He was a prince of another place on a world his mother said he and his younger twin brothers were from. She said that he kale was the heir to the Fanelian throne and that his brothers were next in line if he were to die for some odd reason. Kale didn't believe his mother but went alone with it. But when his father Van showed up out of nowhere he was beginning to understand the truth.he was a prince from another planet that no one could see. (1) Japanese for morning sun. Heh short chapter I know flame if you want, who cares. If you want more I got more coming up. 


	2. Father

Father  
Disclaimer:  
I put it on chapter one.  
  
"Kale will you come down stairs for a minute there is someone I want you to meet." Hitomi says. Kale walks down stairs and leans on the wall watching the man who was looking at the sword on the mantle. "Hitomi.who made thins sword?" Van asks. "I did." Kale says walking towards Van and takes the sword out of the glass case. Kale glares at Van. "Who are you?" Kale says more then asks. "He's your father Kale." Hitomi says. "I have no father. My father would have been there for me. This man was not." Kale says then walks out side to spar with his brothers. "Van I'm sorry about kale .it's just he doesn't really trust people who he meets because he's different from them."says Hitomi. " Hitomi you don't have to make excuses for him." Van says walking out to watch the boys' sword fight.  
  
Hey I know really short. But hey at least I have some more coming up. Don't worry it gets better 


	3. To Fanelia

To Fanelia  
  
Mathew and his brother Torin walk inside from practicing with kale. "Mom is it ok if we go over to Vince's house, and spend the night?" Torin asks. " Torin.Mathew. Were going to Fanelia.so you two need to pack." Hitomi says. Kale walks in then. " Why should we mother. Were we going to live? Hmm?" kale says. " And the twins what about school for them? They can't stop going to school just so you can be with that bastard who made us, and then left!" Kale finishes walking towards the stairs. " Don't you dare take that tone with your mother Kale!" Van yells. " You can't tell me what to do!" Kale yells at Van. " I'm your father so you better listen to me!" Van screams. Kale closes his eyes calming down. " Yeah you are my father. But that doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Kale states calmly. Walking up the stairs to pack. The Twins and Kale walk down the stairs the twin's carrying three bags each and Kale only holding one. " Everyone ready?" Van asks. Everyone nods. " All right.here we go." Van and Hitomi close their eyes and a blue column of light engulfs them taking them towards their new home.Fanelia.  
  
So I got short chapters so what! Dilandau and Rei coming up!! Yay! Heh flame if you want who cares. Omae o korosu if there is a problem with my grammar and spelling I used spell check! Omae o korosu is Japanese for "I will kill you." 


	4. Zibach attacks

Chapter four:  
Zibach attacks  
  
A blue column appears out of the sky in the town square of Fanelia, the towns people cheer knowing that their king has returned safely. Hitomi, kale, and the twins stand in ahh at the site in which the kingdom of Fanelia now looks like. " Van it's so beautiful. You have done a great job fixing things up." Hitomi says. Kale suddenly looks up his eyes slowly turning all black. The Towns people run to their houses in fright, Dust billows up from the ground where something invisible lands. " Oh Van You couldn't have forgotten me already" a voice says mockingly." Dilandau! Show yourself!" Van yells drawing his sword." I think not Van. I want to destroy your city again." Dilandau says. Suddenly lighting hits one of the invisible objects causing it to lose its invisibility cloak. Everyone looks at Kale in shock, electricity rolling off of him in waves. "Well, well, well isn't this a surprise.Van's Brats. Now which one of you messed up my cloak? My guess would be the tall guy with the weird eyes and energy picking off of him like a tall tree in a thunderstorm. Oh well, Time for you to die!" Dilandau says jumping out of his Guymelef. Kale glares at Dilandau drawing his sword, Dilandau runs at Kale striking kale on his left side but kale blocks, and sends lightning at Dilandau knocking him unconscious. Rei runs up from behind Kale knocking him out cold.  
  
You think that was corny? Well if not I thought so.I made Dilandau seem weak. Oh well.*sigh* did you think It was good? If so I'll post more if not.I wont. oh yeah. More Rei in later chapters.Hopefully. Sariah Heiner of Anchorage , Alaska. 


End file.
